


RWBY!Soul

by CathInTheBox, Silverfrost0909



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathInTheBox/pseuds/CathInTheBox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfrost0909/pseuds/Silverfrost0909
Summary: A world that is the same but is not the sameNew faces and new places.
Relationships: James Ironwood/Original Character(s), Qrow Branwen/Original Character(s), Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose, Qrow Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> Off to a start!

I see you've found us here  
Good  
This world you're going to see is quite different from the one you know.  
Some things are the same  
Some are VERY much not.   
New faces adorn this world with much impact  
And new powers  
And new legends.  
When all seems lost  
Remember love  
Remember yourself  
And remember your strength.  
Good luck reader.  
Sit back and enjoy the ride


	2. And so it begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's shorter than I wanted but I'm happy to introduce 3 major pcs of mine!   
> Echo and Seth Silvers- a trans-male faunus and his adopted human sibling.  
> And then Aster Young- Another trans faunus (look man I'm trans if I want my is trans ima make em trans xD) Aster and James parts in the story is gonna be fun, sweet and sad. Stay tuned!

The sun shined down on the bustling fairgrounds of beacon academy as two beings walked up to a pizza stand. Fluffy white cat ears and a odd cat tail flicked and swished in excitement. The ears and tail belonged to a cat faunus huntsman by the name of Seth Silvers.   
"3 slices of pepperoni please!" He grinned at the stall owner. He wiggled happily as his sibling, Echo Silvers ordered 3 slices of bacon pizza. Echo giggled at their sibling, tucking their long black hair behind an ear and adjusting their big blue bow.   
"Honestly brother, you're so obsessed with pizza." Echo teased. The faunus stuck his tongue out, pouting.   
"Don't judge ME buster." He huffed. His eyes lit up as he was handed his order. "Mmphhh sho gud..." He mumbled happily, his mouth full. Echo started eating their own food, smiling at their brother's antics.   
"So what's first on the agenda?" Echo asked as they carefully wiped their mouth due to getting sauce on it. Seth looked over, swallowing his mouthful.  
"Well check in with Ozpin of course. He asked us to be here." He hummed, his tail swishing. "He DID ask us to be here."   
"Well well well...if it isn't Snow kitty." Echo chuckled at the new voice. Well this was going to be fun. Seth turned around in his seat huffing.   
"Well well well. It's a birdbrain." He grumbled, his arms folding over his chest. Echo smiled at the tall dark haired male in the red cape before them.   
"Hello Qrow it's good to see you again!" Qrow chuckled, turning a teasing grin to the white cat faunus.   
"At least someone's happy to see me." Seth stuck his tongue out.   
"Don't expect any 'happiness' at you from me asshole." He countered, his tail lashing. "I'm still mad at you for getting me banned from my favorite video game store!" Qrow rolled his eyes, putting his hands casually behind his head.  
"Oh c'mon it's just a store." The probably drunk huntsman insisted. "There's plenty other places."   
"YOU GOT ME BANNED WORLDWIDE QROW." Seth cried, his ears going back. Echo patted their brother.   
"Now now let's not make a scene." They Consoled. They turned to Qrow. "Would you like to join us Qrow?" Echo offered. Qrow tilted his head, enjoying seeing the flustered red adorning Seth's face.  
"Sure, why not?" He grinned as he sat down. Seth shot a glare at his sibling who just hummed happily. He stretched before putting his elbows on the counter. "So, you two here to see Ozpin too?" Qrow questioned. Echo nodded while Seth poutily ate his pizza.   
"Yes! He asked us to come because he wanted to discuss something about the festival. I believe he also said something about inviting some news reporter..." Echo hummed in thought. Ozpin always had a strange method for things but the small hunter never questioned it. Qrow looked puzzled.   
"A reporter? Alright then." He looked over at Seth to see that the grey faunus had finished his food and was glaring at him. Qrow grinned. "Careful kitty. Keep staring and I might get the wrong idea.~"   
"IN YOUR DREAMS DUSTBALL!" Seth hissed. Qrow got up laughing.   
"Alright well I got somewhere to be. Someone to mess with." He said as he turned watch another atlas ship fly over the grounds. Seth groaned.   
"You're gonna get yourself in trouble aren't you?" He asked. "Are you planning to pick a fight with james or winter again?" Qrow looked back at the cat faunus with a cheeky smile.   
"Maybe." He said as he walked off, taking a swig of his flask. Echo looked at their brother who faceplanted on the food stall's counter.   
"Should we go after him?" They asked. Seth got up grumbling.   
"Yeah, we better. Try to restrain the ruckus as much as we can. Or stop it all together." He said, stretching, then turning to pay the stall owner what was owed. "Let's go Echo."  
\-------  
A snow leopard faunus with long white hair and bright blue eyes looked around the gardens of the Beacon school grounds. They were honestly as beautiful as he had heard. He jumped, startled abit as a voice reached him.  
"Ah, Mr.Young. Good to see you accepted my invitation." Turning, the leopard saw the origin of the voice. a white haired man with odd glasses and a green suit approached him. Right. Ozpin.  
"Aster is fine, Ozpin. I tend to get abit tired of 'Mr.Young.'" Aster smiled. Ozpin nodded in acknowledgement.   
"Of course. My apologies Aster." He said. He took a sip from the mug he was carrying. "As I was saying, I'm glad you accepted my invitation. Even with the....attendance." Aster sighed, his fluffy tail swishing abit.  
"Are you referring to the soldiers? Or my ex-husband?" He asked. Ozpin shrugged.   
"One or the other. Or both." He replied. "I promise James will behave." Aster looked curious.  
"Does he even know I'm here?" He asked.  
"I do now." Oops. Ozpin turned around, looking abit surprised.   
"James. I didn't expect to see you over this way." He said. James Ironwood looked past the fluffy haired headmaster, staring into the eyes of Aster.   
"Peter told me where you went. I WAS going to ask if we could discuss how we'll set up security at the arena. But NOW I would like to know why HE'S here." James demanded at Ozpin with abit of annoyance to his tone. Aster rolled his eyes.  
"Drama queen." He muttered.   
"I heard that." James tone dropping to a more calmer one. Aster snorted rolling his eyes.  
"That was the point." The leopard retorted coldly. James sighed.   
"I see I still get the usual treatment." He said, sounding frustrated. Aster huffed.   
"Well excuse me for seeing you as JAMES. and NOT General Ironwood." The faunus retorted. "You lost my respect a long time ago." James flinched at that.   
"Now now..." Ozpin said stepping in. "Please do try to get along. You will be staying in vicinity of one another for awhile after all." Aster gritted his teeth then sighed.   
"Very well Ozpin. I'll...behave." He said quietly. James looked at Aster who in turn looked away. The news reporter and huntsman didn't like staring too long. It made him remember things he'd rather stay buried. Suddenly there was gunshots being heard. "What's that???" Aster exclaimed. Ozpin sighed.  
"I certainly hope students aren't fighting again..." He said. James pursed his lips.   
"We should go look." He said. Ozpin nodded. He looked at Aster.   
"Are you coming?" Oz asked. Aster shook his head.   
"I'll be just fine, thank you." He said. He clenched his fist as he saw James face again. A forlorn sadness written all over. Damnit. Aster thought. Don't fucking look at me like that! When they weren't looking anymore he flopped to the ground, some feelings overcoming him. "Don't look at me like that..." He whispered. Those eyes...those damn eyes. Aster looked at his scroll. Right. He needed to get to his room. Some assistants helped get his equipment to the room that Ozpin had set up. Time to get moving.


End file.
